


The Story of Arma Lux

by Puffynoodle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffynoodle/pseuds/Puffynoodle
Summary: I looked up at him, sure that worry and confusion were plastered all over my face, "So am I good?"He looked down on me, smiling, "You are what you wish to be."What in existence would he mean? I was made for a purpose, but was freed from that purpose? How to react is even lost on me. The powers that I have and the souls that I am... I am not sure what to do, let alone what to be."Animus, what am I?"He responded matter of factly, "You are you."I took a moment to ponder this. Everything that I was and everything I will be is a mystery to be. I know what I was supposed to be, but now I must choose if I want to continue that path, or open a new one that lies before me. The world is full of infinite possibilities, and I realize that the only one who can decide where those paths will take me is myself. With a refreshed mind, I look back up at the one who saved me from my linear path, "Okay."





	The Story of Arma Lux

I blink against the harsh bright light. Viewing my surroundings, I seem to be in a home of sort. Someone clearly lives here, though who precisely it is, I am not aware. I feel a cool breeze flow in from an open window to greet my bare skin. Looking down to examine myself, I realize I am bare of any clothing. Surprise washes lightly over me. Somehow knowing this is not how I am supposed to be. Should I not be dressed? Why do I feel so callous toward something I feel to be incorrect?  
I open and close my hands before my eyes, as if testing them. In my movement, I become faintly aware of something else that feels different; a slight increase in weight on my back than I noticed before. I stretch my wings out, feeling a slight relief as they were no longer folded into a tight position. I study the white feathers carefully, counting them. I did not originally have wings, did I? After a moment of contemplation, I decided I did not, and that this was unusual. I look down further to test my toes, noticing another new development that I decided to be unusual. I appeared to have also added a tail to my list of limbs, it being white in color, just as my wings were. I watched as I tested my tail with a light swaying motion, confirming that it was as real as the wings seemed to be.  
Deciding it would be best to try to find something to cover up with, I step into the nearest room to find a new set of close. For a moment, I considered how I would put them on, due to my new limbs, but quickly came to the conclusion that the higher priority would be to put on clothes. To my surprise, my concern didn’t seem to matter as my new forms of physicality simply phased through the material, unlike my arms and legs, which still seemed incapable of this. After dressing myself, I felt considerably more relaxed.  
I continued to stand there, listening to my surroundings. I could hear the wind and the birds as they flew by. I became aware of a forest nearby, the rustling of trees of various types as the wind grasped at their branches. Taking in all these sounds, and getting used to them, I became acutely aware of a new one as it began. Footsteps. I felt my body tense up the moment is recognized this new sound. I did not feel much fear, but more a dull worry, slowly being ebbed out and replaced with curiosity. I stood facing the doorway as the footsteps halted in front of me. Staring at him, I realized I recognized him from a dull and faded memory.  
“Hey there. Are you doing better?” Glancing over his posture, he seemed nervous I might attack him.  
For the first time, I tried my voice, “I would suppose so.”  
He seemed to perk up due to my response, a wide grin spreading across his face, “That’s great. My name is Animus. What would you call yourself?”  
I considered the significance of a name, and a memory flashed through my mind: a hand reaching for a ball of light, and the desperate wish to protect it at all costs. It felt like an important memory, despite the haziness. “Arma Lux,” I decided.  
I watched as Animus’ eyes widened slightly in apparent interest. “That’s a fitting name, considering recent events…” He focuses on my facial features and sighs, “Your personality doesn’t seem to have figured itself out yet…” He continued, seeing my confusion, “That is, because of what you used to be, being more than one person, the personalities of those people need to manifest into your own style. Your souls are all fighting to be the dominating traits, so it might be a while before you start to experience more in depth emotions.”  
“Oh.”  
After a long silence, he spoke again, seeming relieved the silence was broken, “If you would stay in the house during that process, that would be uh… favorable. See, since I saved you, I’m supposed to watch over you to determine whether you’re a threat or not. That make sense?”  
“You saved me?”  
He nodded, “Yeah. I mean, not really, I was trying to prevent you from being created…” Becoming nervous, he started fidgeting a bit, “But by the time I got there, I was too late. See, your creation resulted in the deaths of seven people, and I was trying to save them, but when I got there, they were already you. So I…”  
“You saved what was left of what you were trying to save.”  
“Yes, exactly! I’m not saying you are bad or anything, because you might be good, just, things happened…” He became increasingly flustered as he continued speaking, seemingly concerned of my reaction.  
Confused, I tilted my head, “What would be considered good or bad?”  
“Well,” Animus started, “That would probably be best to go over when your personality develops a bit more, that way, we can determine who you want to be and what to do from there.”  
“That seems reasonable.” I felt a bit down after he said that, as I wished to learn more, but I decided it would be best not to press him further on this. His statement seemed rather careful and thought out, making it sound like it would likely be the best course of action.  
“In any case, this room belongs to you for the time being. I’d think it would be a good idea if you slept. Just because you were kinda just born and all. I promise I’m not going to do anything unpleasant.”  
Not really knowing what he meant by something unpleasant, I agreed to sleep in the room. I have to admit I was feeling fairly tired after all that had happened. I lay down in bed, and was instantly captivated by the feeling of sleep as it washed over me for the first time.  
That was the first day of my life, or rather, whatever this is.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time putting anything like this actually out here. So for reasons I'm really nervous. This story is really special to me, as I've been in the progress of creating these characters for a very long time. The story itself needs a lot of work, but its even harder for me to create an outline than to just let things happen. I only have a general idea of where I want things to go. So please comment and let me know if this is actually good in any way, and I'll keep going.


End file.
